


Work hard or do nothing

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Annoying sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Plot Bunny, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: "... doesn't he know selective mutism don't work that way?"





	Work hard or do nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on Google+

"So why do Phineas and Ferb make all those wacky things anyways?" Coltrane asked Stacy as they were sitting on the couch watching some TV.  
Stacy was really into what was on even though it was a rerun of something from Ferb TV, That's The Norm or something like that. Looking away from the TV to look at him she gave a little chuckle.  
"Well it's mostly Phineas, isn't it?"  
"What do you mean all of them help."  
Coltrane said confused he was sure Phineas didn't do it all on his own. He's seen them all working together on one project or another When he went to visit Jeremy for band practice.  
"No no they do work together but it's always been Phineas's idea. They all just go alone with because it's something fun to do."  
Stacy said to clear up the confusion. Coltrane just hummed.  
"Phineas told me he does it for Ferb."  
Stacy said going back to the TV show. That was now showing Doctor ninja Baljeet and she rolled her eyes as the Ninja Doctor tells some aliens he just helped that he is also a ninja, then starts cartwheeling around the beach.   
"What do you mean?" Once more pulling her attention from the TV.  
"Huh? Oh Phineas said he does it so Ferb will talk. He said he just wants to do something that will get him to talk. Not just those little sentences or fact like really talk. It really sweet actually. One project that Ferb loves so much he wouldn't be able to keep quiet about. "  
Stacy says with a sigh, and starts talking about all the times Ferb talked which was few and far in-between.   
Coltrane just sits back and thinks about that for moment as the Klimpaloon nang nang nangs on in whatever was playing now on the TV.  
"It is kinda cool! But Phineas is a pretty smart kid doesn't he know selective mutism doesn't work like that? And what about Candace, she's always trying to bust them isn't she, Shouldn't she be trying to help Phineas?"  
Stacy looks down at her hands.  
"Yeah he is a pretty smart kid, but at the end of the day he is just that, a kid!" A smile break out on her face at the thought of Candace. "Who really knows with Candace and besides what else would she do with her summer?"   
Stacey and Coltrane laughed as it was mostly true Candace would always chase her brothers for one thing or another. It's just how Phineas and Ferbs big sister was.


End file.
